Fill the Void
by InuHatake
Summary: Leiko Kyoraku fell in love years ago with a man who betrayed her and the Soul Society, years later she's learned from that mistake and wont make the same one again. When Kensei Muguruma takes his old position back Leiko is soon in a physical relationship with the foul tempered captain. But she can't let herself fall for him, no matter how much she wants to. [KenseixOC]


**So I'm kinda iffy about posting an oc story but I love this one actually and really if one other person enjoys it then I guess that's enough for me. So with saying that I would love it if you guys told me what you think and I will adore you forever. ~Inu**

* * *

There were times when sleep was something that simply escaped her. No matter how hard she tried every time she fell asleep she remembered that day as if it was a nightmare with his face twisted and angry, she loved him once, thought he loved her, but that was a lie to get close to her grandfather the captain commander. She hated that she had fallen for that, of all things for her to get caught up in was a guy. She never should have trusted him so easily. But he was nice and he made her feel like she was actually an adult and made her feel loved. It was a foolish mistake that she'd made when trusting him. One that almost cost her her life.

Subconsciously her hand moved to the ugly scar that slashed across her chest from shoulder to hip. Tracing over the raised skin as if it were his - Shuske Amagai's - blade. If she concentrated enough she could almost feel the blade meeting her chest as she tried to stop him. If it hadn't been for her uncle Shunsui Kyoraku she would have been dead right there. She would have let it happen, she was a fool, she fell for the lies that were told to her over and over. It was Leiko's fault her grandfather almost died, she had no right to live after that, or so she'd told herself.

Letting her hand fall to her side purple eyes went to the window. The sun was coming up by now and she should have been still sleeping but she'd been up for hours. Luckily she'd been able to keep the thoughts of him away from her mind until just now. She had many thoughts in her mind before. Most of her time awake had been spent on speculating her uncles words.

Apparently the soul society was to have an amazing thing happen. When she asked what he of course said it wasn't his news to share and insisted she wait to ask her best friend and Lieutenant of Division 9 Shuhei Hisagi. Now of course that meant Shunsui waited until he would be in bed to tell her of this. Leiko hated secrets and her uncle exploited this every chance he got. It was a sick thrill he'd loved since she could remember.

When the alarm across her room finally went off the petite woman sat up in her bed. Today was a relatively free one for her. She was the 3rd seat of the 2nd division meaning she was in charge of the Detention Unit. It was a day "off" for her but the 2nd division never got actual days off. She didn't mind, her squad was everything to her, along with Soi Fon- Taichou. The woman had specifically chosen her before she graduated the academy to join her and it was the highest point in her life. Her hero, the woman she dreamed of being like recognized her. It was a dream that had come true and more often than not she had to make sure she was really living in reality.

Putting her feet on the floor Leiko thanked Marechiyo's money and the constant renovations he did, heated floors were a blessing. Standing up Leiko quickly dressed herself in nearly the same outfit as Soi Fon-Taichou but with purple where Soi Fon's was white and her arms were covered with black arm bands that went to a point at her middle finger. Her hair was pulled back with one long braid and three short braids on each side. Her purple bangs were in her face straight across her forehead. It was easy to do by now, it took time but she did it for so long it was routine.

Stepping out of her room after she dressed Leiko smiled at the people who took the time to say hello to her she walked into the patrol corps room where Marechiyo was giving a speech about something. He gave her a look when she say down in the back of the room but continued on with his speech. Leiko liked to actually know what was happening in the division.

After having listened to Marechiyo talk for about as long as should could stand Leiko stood from her place on the ground. Reluctantly she bowed to her Lieutenant who nodded back. She didn't need to listen into the patrol corps business but she was curious at times. Shuhei should have been awake by now at least. All she needed to do was find out the "amazing thing" her uncle Shunsui was talking about yesterday. Honestly it was probably some stupid article he released in the magazine the 9th ran.

The ninth division barracks, more specifically the office, had become like a second home for her. Shuhei spent so many hours there doing the things a Captain should be doing plus his own work and things for the magazine. She took it upon herself to keep him company and he never complained. By now that was where he should be, he always got up earlier than she did anyway.

The walk took longer than usual, too many people stopped her to talk. She put on the smile that she always wore for people she didn't know. She was the granddaughter of the captain commander, people usually had one of two feelings about her. They could use her to get closer to her grandfather or they had the idea that Leiko used her family to get her position. By now she'd learned how to smile at those people and just go on about her day, when she was younger it was hard but she was stronger now.

Reaching the 9th division barracks she waved to the 5th seat as he left the barracks holding the door open for her. The majority of the 9th division all knew her, they had come to expect her now. Making the short walk to the office she pulled the doors open to an empty room.

"Great... You better not be sleeping" she muttered stepping into the room despite her Lieutenant best friend's absence. He trusted her enough to not be angry if he found her in here. Luckily he was never far from the office at this time of day so there was really no point in stopping to go look for him.

With a huff she threw herself down on the couch in the back of the room. "Of all days... Honestly Shuhei." Shunsui had probably come to talk to him and hold him up to keep Leiko on the edge today, that would be just like him to do something like that.

Untying her Zanpaktou from her sash she held Saijin Ayatoshi in the air still sheathed. The Ninjato blade was short but perfect for what she did. Close combat, feeding from the air around her. Everyone else could keep their long blades and keep underestimating hers. It was always a thrill to see the look on someone's face when she did win against them.

The large grin faded from her face when the door to the office slid open. She was about to sit up and demand to know where Shuhei had been until she noticed it wasn't even Shuhei.

A large man she'd never seen before stepped walked over to the empty captains desk and looked around with his arms over his chest. She took the time to observe the man while he wasn't paying attention to her. Tall- at least a foot taller than her- muscles, piercings, silver mussed up hair and a tank top. She had no idea who he was but she was still appreciative of how he looked. He was hot, there was no denying that, she would gladly just look at him for the rest of the day. When his hands went to the base of his tank top and pulled it off Leiko's eyes widened.

For a few second she stared at the muscles moving in his back. Ripped was a good word to use for him, and perfect also came to mind. His arms were huge, the muscles in his back moved with any small movement, seeing the front of him now would be a good thing. Clearing her throat she put her hand under her chin. "Is it my birthday already?" She'd spied on this guy enough.

Quickly he spun around "Who the hell are you!" He yelled in a deep voice glaring at her. Leiko's eyes, while acknowledging his abs instead went to the large "69" tattooed on his stomach.

"Nice tattoo." She smirked slightly. Kensei Muguruma, the old captain of squad 9 and the man responsible for her best friend being alive and being a soul reaper. She'd heard Shuhei talk about him when they were younger to know exactly who he was now.

"Shut the hell up!" 'Big, yelling, intimidating man' Shuhei's younger account was still pretty accurate. "Who are you and what are you doing in my office!"

Her eyes went wide, "Your office?" She looked at the captains desk where his shirt now was. "The 9th finally got a captain?" So this had been the news. There was no hiding the excitement in her voice. A captain would mean less work for Shuhei and his new captain would be Kensei Muguruma, his hero.

"Yes my office, my 9th division." He narrowed his amber eyes, "Now I asked you a question, who are you and why are you here?" A no nonsense kind of person apparently, he and Shuhei would get along great.

Standing up straight she bowed her head. "Leiko Kyoraku. 3rd seat of the Second division and warden of the Nest of Maggots." She looked up at him through her bangs, "I'm here to keep Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi company." She paused. "I'm sure he stood out a little."

Kensei gave her an annoyed look at that comment and she bit back a grin. "Well 3rd seat of the 2nd division Hisagi isn't here so you have no need to be here." His glare was back and she clenched her jaw. He was using her rank as an insult.

"I was waiting to find out news from him Muguruma-Taichou." The news was about him but he didn't need to know that. She really did want to see him even more know. Sure he was attached to Tosen-Taichou but this was Kensei Muguruma. "I would like to continue to wait for him." She knew how to be polite, she was raised by noble clans and even if he wasn't she knew how to speak to captains.

"Not a chance in hell! Your little peepshow is over and you can go back to your own division." He yelled grabbing the back of her shirt.

Leiko's eyes widened an she tried to pull out of his grip. "Peepshow!" She cried angrily. "If that was a peepshow I want a refund!" She snarked back at him. Most captains had no problems with another squads member in their barracks. It might have gone over a little better if she hadn't said nothing while he stripped but it really was his own fault for not sensing her.

"Go to your own division barracks you little pervert!" He tossed her outside the office door and she stumbled before landing on her feet.

"Pervert?" Leiko spun around to yell at him meeting an already closed door. "I am not a pervert you... you jerk!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a small group of division 9 officers were watching her. Straightening up she forced a smile to her face, "Good morning gentlemen!" She said before quickly leaving the barracks.


End file.
